Like Father, Like Daughter
by BiteMeTechie
Summary: So different, yet somehow the same.


It's McKadman, so if you have a problem with the ship, beat it. I don't want to hear any belly aching about not liking it when I've given you full notice ahead of time.

-------------

It had been a long day. All Laura wanted to do was go home to her-no, home to _their_ quarters, and pass out.

It was Rodney's day off, so he would already be there.

And it was late, so Andie would already be asleep...hopefully. She'd been colicky lately, so there was no telling.

When Laura entered the quarters she shared with her husband and child, she found it dark.

For a moment, her mother's instinct kicked in and she felt a small amount of panic tear through her.

The anxiety was set aside in favor of relief when she heard steady snores coming from somewhere nearby.

Rodney was here, therefore, so was Andie.

She willed the lights to come up a few degrees, took a few quiet steps foreword and saw the source of the noise.

Rodney had fallen asleep on the sofa with the small pink bundle that was their daughter curled on his chest, his arm hanging off the edge of the couch loosely holding a book on physics, which he apparently thought was the only appropriate bedtime reading for _his_ child.

Laura leaned over and watched the two of them sleep. Rodney's chest rising and falling evenly with every breath he took, amazingly not bothering the baby at all.

She watched them for a moment or two longer, considering each of their faces, both relaxed in slumber.

It was weird.

Rodney McKay's daughter looked _nothing_ like him.

It had been almost nine months since her birth and there still weren't _any_ similarities to be found.

Not a one.

Which was strange, because usually, genetically anyway, daughters take after their fathers in the looks department.

Andie McKay hadn't.

Hence the 'weird' thing.

She had obviously taken after her mother, with that blonde hair and those hazel eyes, but the fact that there were absolutely _no_ similarities between father and child had caused a few eyebrows to quirk when the child had first arrived.

It was like she was a tiny clone of Laura, with no genetic input from Rodney at all.

The whole of Atlantis had been very kind about the whole thing, and not one doubt was cast on the paternity of the child, simply because they knew Laura would never have cheated on her husband, but still...it was _strange_ to say the least.

Laura reached down and brushed a small piece of lint out of Rodney's hair.

They were adorable together, regardless of whether or not they looked related.

Laura looked down at them adoringly in that way that you look at people you love more than life. Her husband. Her child.

She rather wished that Andie _had_ taken after her father in _some_ way. That was the point of having children with someone you loved, wasn't it? To create a new life which would be a part of _both_ of you.

Then again, Laura mused as she smiled at her husband and baby, noticing something she hadn't a few moments before, maybe the two weren't quite so dissimilar after all.

Both father and daughter had matching puddles of drool under their chins.

---------

A/N:AAAAAAAAAH Techie returned to writing cuteness and fluff! The end of the world is approaching!

I couldn't bring myself to write any other ship just yet, since I'm so comfortable with McKadman, so you'll all just have to suffer through it till I've exorcised all my Laura/Rodney demons. It's was so sweet it was cavity inducing. In fact, I'm having a hard time not throwing up over the fact that _I_ wrote it. I've never been very good at stomaching fluff, so the fact I keep finding myself writing it boggles the mind.

Don't ask me why I named the kid Andie…'cause I sure as hell don't know. It was just one of those things that just…happened. The name attacked me out of the blue and refused to be turned into something else.

Blah, blah, blah, if you're a McKadman shipper then you should have a look at my other two fluff fics featuring that ship, and if you just love SGA (with a sorta McKay slanted flavor to it) in general you should look at my fics. Tada.


End file.
